familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleveland Brown, Jr.
Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Jr., commonly referred to as Cleveland, Jr., is the son of Cleveland and Loretta Brown. He was first depicted as a very hyperactive boy and speaks quickly, with a rather short attention span. In "Love Thy Trophy", he alerted his parents to the success of hot dog bait on Chris Griffin. In "The King Is Dead", he was at The Brine when his parents found out what roles they would be playing in Peter Griffin's production of The King and I. He has a cameo appearance in "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" where he can be seen cheering when Joe recovers the money stolen by the car wash thief. Cleveland, Jr. is present in "The Perfect Castaway", where he can be seen at the memorial service for Peter, Joe, Quagmire and his father when they were thought to have been lost at sea. In "Love, Blactually", the animatic for that episode in DVD Vol. 7 shows him in his present enlarged state which was revealed to be caused by Ritalin. The entire scene was dropped when the ending of the episode was changed. Cleveland, Jr. became a main character in The Cleveland Show. Both Cleveland and Cleveland, Jr. left Family Guy, when The Cleveland Show premiered. In the pilot, Cleveland, Jr. has turned 14 and changed completely from how he was originally portrayed. Where before he was small, slim, and hyperactive, Cleveland, Jr. is now an obese teenage boy, wears glasses, and speaks in a much deeper, slower manner, much more in turn with his father. According to a joke in Inside Family Guy: An Illustrated History, this came after overindulging at the craft services table on the then-new set of The Cleveland Show. Originally voiced by Mike Henry, Kevin Michael Richardson has become the new voice actor for Cleveland, Jr. to accommodate for these changes. The Cleveland Show episode "A Rodent Like This" revealed that Junior is actually a secret agent that killed the hyperactive Family Guy version and took his place, with a planned assassination of Tim. Peter accidentally shoots Jr. in "A Shot in the Dark" when he mistakes him for a thief trying to break into the Brown home by climbing through a window as Cleveland discourages opening the door to the air conditioning out. The family insists that Peter go on trial for hate crimes and his attempts to repair the damage makes things worse. Carter Pewterschmidt's lawyer manages to convince the courtroom that Jr. is a thug, and the locals nearly run the family out of town until Peter steps forward and notes that he DID shoot Jr., but Cleveland's claim of also shooting him causes the crowd to disperse, disinterested in black-on-black crime. Peter apologizes to Jr. and it is accepted until Cleveland leaves, then he threatens Peter, laughs it off and then leaves him wondering if he is joking or not. He has a crowd scene cameo in "No Giggity, No Doubt". Relatives *Cecilia (wife) *Cleveland Brown (Father) *Loretta Brown (Biological Mother) *Madame Claude (1st Cousins Once Removed) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Step-Mother) *Evelyn Brown (Paternal Grandmother) *LeVar Brown (Paternal Grandfather) *Roberta Tubbs (Step-Sister) *Rallo Tubbs (Step-Brother) *Chet Brown (Paternal Great-Great Uncle) *Broderick Brown (paternal uncle) All of the characters appear in a crowd scene cameo in "No Giggity, No Doubt". See also [http://cleveland.wikia.com/wiki/Cleveland_Brown_Jr. The Cleveland Show! Wiki's Article on Cleveland Brown, Jr.] Appearances *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" (cameo) *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *FG1220 "He's Bla-ack!" *FG1302 "The Book of Joe" *FG1305 "Turkey Guys" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1317 "Fighting Irish" (mentioned) *FG1406 "Peter's Sister" *FG1407 "Hot Pocket-Dial" *FG1409 "A Shot in the Dark" *FG1411 "The Peanut Butter Kid" *FG1417 "Take a Letter" (mentioned) *FG1419 "Run, Chris, Run" (mentioned) *FG1509 "How the Griffin Stole Christmas" *FG1510 "Passenger Fatty-Seven" *FG1603 "Nanny Goats" *FG1604 "Follow the Money" *FG1609 "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *FG1614 "Veteran Guy" *FG1619 "The Unkindest Cut" *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1802 "Bri-Da" *FG1806 "Peter & Lois' Wedding" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" *FG1809 "Christmas is Coming" Category:African Americans Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Spooner Street Neighbors